


Perception

by kakane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blindness, Deaf, Friendship, Hearing Impaired, Physical Disability, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Visually Impaired, hgss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakane/pseuds/kakane
Summary: [Gameverse] Main Foucs on Red and Hibiki, their impairments and interactions with eachother(These two just because there's not enough of them)[AU] (Deaf) Red and (Blind) Hibiki[ages; 19-16]





	1. On the porch

Red is sitting outside his house, the sun had gone down a couple hours, he was focused on the outline of the trees. The branches waving in each gust of wind. The air was fresh as opposed to being humid. He slipped away from his parents and Hibiki, who was visiting, earlier. They conversing with his friend since they started to neglect to sign, he felt he could leave for a few minutes. It wouldn't hurt, and it's not like he's missing anything by not hearing any of it. He wasn't annoyed by this, in a way he's uses to it. He closed his eyes and threw his head back feeling the night air with the occasional wind gust. He did wonder what they were saying. Judging by his parent's body and face expressions they seem to be asking questions. Hibiki would just respond with a smile, he nods a lot but doesn’t doing much body language wise.

He feels a light stomp on the wooden porch. He opens his eyes and looks around to the sliding door. Behind him, Hibiki has his arms extended out as he was searching for his friend. Red hit the flooring. Hopefully, it was loud enough. He watches as Hibiki lows himself to the floor and begins to crawl towards him. His hands groped the flooring trying to search where he was. Eventually, Hibiki's hand hits Red. He scurries to get closer to sit by his left. Hibiki smiled. Red lifted his arm up from his side and held his palm open. Hibiki's hand wander its way to grab the open one. Red squeezed the thinner hand, patting it with is right, it was their way to greet each other. Hibiki signs, " _It must have been boring for you?_ "

" _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone._ " Red signs back, Hibiki's hand lightly held his as he did.

" _No worries_." Hibiki waves.

" _Did you enjoy your talk?_ "

" _It wasn't bad, you already know all that stuff about me_." Hibiki added, _"It must be a beautiful night. The trees are making a lot of noise._ "

" _They're almost like a sheet waving in the wind_." Red thinking of the best way to describe it. Hibiki nods understanding, or as well as he can. For a few minutes, neither did anything but sit on the porch.  

Hibiki was staring out into the dark forest, not that he knows what's there. Red decided to ask, " _Is everything okay, are you getting around fine_?"

Hibiki expresses back, " _Yes. Your house's layout is simple enough._ " Red watch as he barely mouthed something unintelligible than added signing, " _You wouldn't let me get hurt._ "

Red smiles and motion back, " _Right._ " He lifted his head looking up at the sky after noticing the night world has brighten up. It's a full moon, the clouds that once covered it had moved. Such a pretty sight, the clouds swept to one side of it allowing the stars to be poured in from the other side. He felt a hand creeping on his face. He allows Hibiki to touch the side of his face and neck. Hibiki then mimic Red, turning his head to look up where Red was looking, removing his hand from the other’s face.

               Hibiki started to reach up with his free arm, trying to feel for anything. Red takes Hibiki's hand that sat on top his, begins to motion. " _The moon is out._ "

" _What is it like?_ " Hibiki response back, lowering his extended hand. Red flats Hibiki's palm, then he lightly places his index and middle finger in the middle of his palm. He begins to gently make a circle in his palm. Then he signs, " _Round and big._ " He watched Hibiki's expression as he smiles, still looking up, he removes his hands completely from the younger’s one. He notices that Hibiki's, now, free hand begins to twitch and move trying to form his fingers around an imaginary ball. Red guess he remembered the moon from the model set he found. Red raises Hibiki's arm up and faces the clawing formed fingers to where the moon was. Hibiki's smile grew bigger that he was showing his teeth now. Red couldn't help but smile as big as Hibiki. He’s happy to show Hibiki the world he can't see.


	2. Hanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something very short dedicated to it being Cherry blossom season.

The cherry blossoms are at their peak, and Pallet Town was having a local Hamami, flower viewing. Many people were gathering at the vendors, or on their blankets eating and drinking. At things like this Red didn't mind not being exposed to the "loud cluster of noise," as Hibiki once described previous events. Looking at everyone, it just seems loud. Red leans back on his hand, behind him. Looking up to the vivid blue filled with pink clouds of blossoms range from colors of white to dark pink. 

He looks over at Hibiki sitting next to him on the blanket. He's vacantly staring out to the park. Hibiki's holding a small branch full of blossoms that Red had cut for him. Being the only way he can view the flowers. Sometimes, twirling the branch or delicately touching the flowers. Red's Pikachu had found a comfortable position on Hibiki's lap, a few petals scatter about his fur. Typhlosion laid next to his trainer lazily watching the people go by, laugh, drink and eat. A gust of wind had broken through the light breeze for a moment, sending a stronger wave of cool air and petals. Hibiki smiles and takes a deep breath of the air that smelled of the sea nearby. Red snickers at the pink petals that had dressed Hibiki hair. Hibiki must've heard him because he grins in response, unaware of the petals he’s going to find later. Red looks back ahead to the vendors, where Green and Leaf had gone, yet they were hidden within the trees and people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more to add this chapter, however, the more I add the worst it sounds. So short and sweet it is.  
> Hopefully, I can write longer chapters with more characters interacting. Or that's what I'll like to do.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it!  
> Thank You.


	3. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea.

The movie wasn't as good as it sounded. It ended with disappointment, making it hard to appreciate the actual good parts, wasted potential in Red's opinion. After the mental movie review, he looks at Hibiki.

 

The younger's chin was to his chest, and his periodic fidgets of excessive or nervous energy had ceased. He fell to sleep. Red's first thought was ' _lucky_ ,' however, he did feel bad. They were unable to find something with audio description. And how the movie was filmed Hibiki needed the description, he probably got lost and bored. Although, he secretly wishes the kid could have shared his disappointment. Red looks around seeing the rest of the bottom floor was dark, beside the glow from the television. An hour prior he remembers Hibiki's mother coming to tell them that she and her husband are going to bed (in case something happens).

 

With an inaudible (to him) sigh and a click of the power button, he's rise from the couch. He looks back to Hibiki once letting his eyes adjust, to at least seeing the outline of things- and he thinks what he should do. He doesn't want to wake him. Red decides if he's careful enough he could just carry him to his room. As gently as he can loop his arms around Hibiki. Of course, Hibiki is very sensitive to the movement. That he flinches and sluggishly swings his arm to find out who this "intruder" is. His palm flats on the familiar cheek. He went limp again, letting his arm loosely sit around Red's neck, much too tired to care.

 

Red was a little surprise; he is used to Hibiki saying like "Please, you're my guest. If anything, I should be doing it for you." Which the thought of the shorter, skinny boy trying to lift him makes what to laugh, but for the sake of the quiet household he held it in. 

 ---

_"I'm of average height."_

_Just barely._

_"You're just abnormally tall*."_

_Well, maybe just to him, around 10 centimeters taller than the average is definitely not "abnormal."_

 ---

He imagination that's what Hibiki would say. If he told him the silly thought, maybe he’ll laugh with him if he’s not feeling low in self-esteem. He is just starting to, really, realizing how insecure Hibiki can sometimes be.

 

By the end of his thought, he makes it to Hibiki's room, lucky the door wasn't completely closed. He places his friend on his bed, who then fixes himself to be more comfortable. He guesses, ‘ _Oh_ ,  _he must’ve been awake_.' 

Red goes to lay down on the futon that wasn't put away from last night. After a few minutes staring into the darkness, he reaches over to where Pikachu usually would be (an unconscious habit) before he remembers that the creature wanted to be with other Pokemons instead of them. Another, inaudible, sigh before deciding to force himself to sleep.

 

_“Hopefully the movie won’t be brought up,"_ was his last conscious thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My headcanon is Red's like 178cm-182.8cm (5'10-6'0) and Hibiki is around 165-167 (5'5-'6) So technically he's under average which is 170-173(5'7-'8). But height is in a range anyway.  
> I also like the idea of Red being pretty short to then just spring up out of nowhere, that concept always amuses me.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know what I really was trying to do, I just wanted a finish piece. All my other ideas are being difficult.  
> (If anything I'm just practicing)


	4. Shells (Extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something extra that I find buried under work.

Hibiki had his hand on Typhlosion's back as they walk. Red remembers he had told him that he doesn't really like walking with his cane, depending on the situation. Once, Typhlosion became Quilava he relied on the creature the most for guiding him. Typhlosion was quite a good Pokemon for the boy surprisingly, due to how timid Cyndaquils are. Just like Red's Pokemon adapted to his deafness, Hibiki's did the same for his blindness. Speaking of, Pikachu was trotting slightly ahead, ears twitching in each direction. 

They are on their way to the shoreline which wasn't too far from where Red's house was. Despite it being springtime, there weren't too many people outside of locals. The peak season was still a bit away. Which was ideal for Hibiki, to get around easier. Red looked the side where the cherry blossom trees were lined up, in full bloom, they've reached their peak yet soon they'll fall to vibrant green leaves. There were some picnicking under the trees, flower viewing. He thought soon they, his friends and family, should do the same before pink petals disappear. Red thought he'll need to take a brunch for Hibiki when they do, it's the only way for him to "view" the blossoms. He looks back to Hibiki who's walking carefully. Although, he looks to be his own world, due to the how vacant his eyes are. 

Eventually, they made it down to their destination. Typhlosion and Pikachu were sitting where the dry sand and wet sand met, their trainer's shoes sat with him. Both creatures watch as their trainers are about ankle deep in the ocean. Red reaches over to lightly touch Hibiki's hand, indicating that he wants to say something. Hibiki understanding finds Red's hand to sets his on top. "Is there something specific shells you'll like?" He signs as Hibiki feels each movement of his hand. Hibiki pause, translating what had been said. He then waves back, "I like anything, but the less broken it is, the better." Red nods then remembering he brings the boy hand to his face and repeats nodding for him. They went on their ways to find some shells. 

Red, of course, had an advantage, having sight. However, Hibiki was content being there, warm salt air (but cold water), the wet sand, and the crashing waves that rush back home after reaching to his feet. He stayed where he wouldn't get too wet, searching slowly with his hands.  
Red's pants legs are rolled just above his knees, as he's able to travel a bit further into the mass of water. The waves are small, at the moment anyway, Red notice. He does see a bright object within the greenish-blue water. 

Hibiki hears splashing coming from his right. He stands up from his squatting and reaches his hand out. Red grabs his outstretched hand. He sees few tiny Shells he's left hand, probably comparing them to each other. He signs to Hibiki, "I found one you might like." Hibiki smiles as he exchanges his shells for the on Red was handing him.  
It was as big but smaller than his palm, horizontal. It was a cone shape, with a full opening and half of the shell that he twisted to its point. He found some similar to this, yet not as big. He was quite happy with Red's find. He pulls something from his light jacket pocket, it was was a very small (not fully develop) shellder's shell, it too was big and fit in his palm. He held it out to for Red.  
Red takes the shell to examine it, it almost looked in perfect condition. Red smiles coyly, he signs in Hibiki hand, "I don't know if this really a fair trade?" He makes a small laugh in his throat, which allowed Hibiki to understand how's he's playing.

He grins in return and signs back, "Maybe that means we just have to keep finding more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking back at my work in progress and noticed I had this finished or finished enough for an extra chapter. Hopefully, this can hold over until I get more idea's for this.
> 
> I'm also thinking about doing another "series" of Red and Hibiki, that's a little closer to the gameverse. . .
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, when browsing through some tags. I came across a headcannon/AU. It was forgotten for a while, then I was suggested to watch The Miracle Worker.  
> Anon of headcanon, if you're out there I hope you'll like.
> 
> I don't see much on Red and Hibiki platonic or romantic, which is unfortunate- I think they could be a pretty good duo (either way)  
> I might make more for this concept since it's pretty fun to try. Try to actually have interactions with they're pokemon next time too.  
> For them to communicate they would do what the deafblind do, tactile sign language. I picture them using JSL (Japanese Sign Langauge).  
> I'll link to some if you're curious:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l11lahuiHLA&t=105s (Tactile Sign)  
> http://www.kyoto-be.ne.jp/ed-center/gakko/jsl/ (JSL)
> 
> I would love feedback, Thank You for Reading!


End file.
